


Film Recommendations and Friendships

by vesperlynds



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: Robin's work at the movie rental shop has become a hangout for the kids, where she's started giving out film recommendations. Max and El want to know what they should rent for their next movie night.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Robin Buckley & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Robin Buckley & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Film Recommendations and Friendships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



> Wait until Christmas to read if you want :)

Robin stood behind the counter of the little haven for film fans and kids looking for somewhere to hang out after everything went down with the mall. Shelves upon shelves of new releases, classics that everyone loves, and the small selection dedicated to obscure titles courtesy of Robin, and her desire to share quality cinema with the gang of kids who have come to love her as much as their own parents.  
  
Max and El laugh as they walk into the store, arms wrapped around each other in a friendly embrace. El falls into Max’s shoulder. She points to a tape on the shelf. “Let’s rent that one.”  
  
Max laughed at her friend, “Do you know what that’s about, El?”  
  
El shakes her read, “But I like the title.”  
  
Max picks up the tape. She turns it over in her hand. “Let’s ask Robin about it. She knows everything about movies.”  
  
El smiles and nods, “That’s a great idea. Robin’s the best. Well, other than you.” El and Max hug before they walk towards Robin.  
  
Robin smiles as she sees El and Max make their way to her spot behind the desk. She places a tape down on the counter. “Hey, kiddos. I got a new one for you. You’re gonna love it.”  
  
El picks the tape up, “What’s a goonie?”  
  
Robin walks around the counter and ruffles El’s hair, “it’s you, kiddo.” El turns to Max and tries to ruffle her hair.  
  
Max laughs but pulls away. “I saw that one! It’s great. We’re gonna get it.”  
  
El places the other tape on the counter. She looks towards Robin and asks, “What about this one?”  
  
Robin picks it up and laughs, “I think Prom Night’s a little advanced for you, but I’m not your parent. If you really want to watch a horror movie, I’d say go for it.”  
  
Another employee runs up and snatches the tape out of Robin’s hand and says “Not gonna happen on my watch. Ring up The Goonies and tell them to leave.” He throws the tape behind the register.  
  
Robin sighs and does as she’s told, but right before the end of the transaction, she slips the Prom Night tape under the counter. Max grabs it and stuffs it under her jacket. Max thanks Robin as the two friends leave like they came in, arms latched together, skipping through the aisles towards the door.


End file.
